


CHAT: OG Bakka SQUAD

by skamshit



Series: Love Spreads [5]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Other, messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:52:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamshit/pseuds/skamshit
Summary: Chat messages.





	CHAT: OG Bakka SQUAD

**Author's Note:**

> Read the idea and the series in order on Tumblr : https://skam-season4.tumblr.com/post/162878908303/giant-cannon-compliant-fic-love-spreads

(The messanger thing isn’t working right so I could only use 4 other people, who happened to be mutta, adam, even, and elias, so rip mikael)

**Author's Note:**

> guess whats comin next ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
